Conventional remote monitoring systems have been known which enable communications between a remote monitoring device installed at a remote monitoring center and a remote monitoring terminal device mounted to, for example, a mobile work vehicle for monitoring of the mobile work vehicle.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a mobile work vehicle management system where maintenance-related data on an operation state is transmitted from a mobile work vehicle to a management section when an engine key switch is manually turned on or turned off (when an event has occurred). (See paragraphs [0024] and [0025] of Patent Document 1.)